poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock (Full Movie). Prologue (One day at the pizza place, Tino Tonitini and his friends with Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, and Spike the Dog waiting for Serena and his friends) * Carver Descartes: What's taking the Sailor Scouts and others so long? They should be here. * Tino Tonitini: Relax Carver, Sakura is getting them right now. * Princess Nella: And I'm sure they'll show up eventally. * Trinket: I hope they get here. * Garrett: Well good thing we have a cute girl on our side. Besides we can't get Serena up by ourselves. * Sneech: Sure we would, Garrett. * Sunset Shimmer: So where’s Serena and her friends now? * Doraemon: Well Sunset Shimmer, I think I see them coming now. (Then Sakura, Serena Tsukino, and her friends had arrived) *'Sakura Avalon:' Hi, everyone. I'm back! *'Lor McQuarrie:' It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Serena Tsukino: Funny you should ask. (Laughs nervously) * Raye Hino: She overslept. * Spike the Dog: Again? * Serena Tsukino: I can't help myself. * Lita Kino: Same old Serena. She always does that. * Sakura Avalon: And it’s a good thing that I had Lita to help me to wake her up. * ???: Hey guys! (It was Fred, Daphne, and Velma) * Fred Jones: You guys can't start without us. * Princess Nella: Hey, glad you can make it, you guys. * Trinket: But where's - (Then they see Shaggy and Scooby scream and crash land on the ground) * Shaggy Rogers: (pop out of the leaves) I guess us chickens can fly after all. * Fred Jones: Yeah, they just don't know how to land. * Lita Kino: Shaggy-kins! Glad you made it. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, except for food, of course. * Serena Tsukino: Well then, let’s get going. * Sci-Twi: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Serena. * Serena Tsukino: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Twilight? We’re ready to go on another adventure. * Sci-Twi: I know we are Serena, but are we missing someone else? * Noby: Well, apparently, Shido and the others haven’t arrived yet. * Sakura: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Tino Tonitini: Hey Ash. Glad you and your friends can make it. * Misty: That's right. * Brock: We're not gonna let you go adventuring without us. * Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, we've brought an old friend of mine to join us. (Then Serena arrives) * Serena: Hey guys. * Carver Descartes: Serena! It's been a while since we last saw you. * Serena: Ash asked me to come along, so I'd decided that I should go with you guys. * Daphne Blake: Well, glad you can join us, Serena. * ???: Hey guys! (Then Shido and his friends arrive) * Shido Itsuka: Sorry we're late. * Noby: What took you so long, we've been waiting. * Yoshinon: Let's just say that Kotori was being stubborn as a mule * Yoshino: Yoshinon. * Serena Tsukino: Now can we go? * Tish and Lor: No! * Clod: We have to wait on Lincoln, his sisters, Littlefoot and his friends before we go. * ???: And here we are. (Then Lincoln and his sisters arrive) * Lincoln: '''Hey guys. Sorry, we're late. We had a packed situation. * '''Luan: So who's your new friend? * Ash Ketchum: Lincoln. This is my friend, Serena. * Serena: It's nice to meet you all. And gee, you got a lot of sisters. *'Lincoln:' I sure do. I’m Lincoln and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. *'Lucy:' You forget me. (Lincoln screams in fright) *'Lincoln:' Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! *'Serena Tsukino:'Your name is Serena? Well, what a coincidence? My name is Serena too. *'Serena:' You and I got the same name. * Shaggy Rogers: Um. Like this is good pizza. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah, with pickles, too. * ???: Hey guys! (Then Littlefoot and his friends arrive) * Ash Ketchum: Hey Littlefoot, glad you can make it. * Littlefoot: Yeah, it's been a long journey. * Serena Tsukino: Now can we go? * Cera: What's the rush, Serena? * Petrie: We got here. * Ducky: We sure did. Yes, yes, yes. * Tish Katsufrakis: Besides, we haven't came up with anything yet. (Then Tino has thought of something) * Tino Tonitini: I think I do. * Misty: What is it? * Tino Tonitini: You know our friends, the Teen Titans. * Noby: Yeah, I remember them. * Ash Ketchum: Oh I get it! We should go visit them. * Tino Tonitini: That's the idea. * Fred Jones: Good idea. Whose in on this? * Sakura Avalon: I am. * Amy Anderson: Me too. *'Carver Descartes:' I'm totally on board. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Me too. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Count me in! *'Sue:' Well that's the case then, I would like to fight along side them against evil and criminals. *'Sneech:' Yeah, we can do that, too! *'Big G:' I'll get a photo and sell it online! *'Princess Knight:' If you guys are going, we're going to. We're your friends. *'Garrett:' Yeah, friends stick together. Right Trinket? (Trinket got their attention) *'Trinket:' Um. Oh, uh... yeah. Friends stick together. I was totally gonna say that. *'Tohka Yatogami:' SIgn us up! *'Shido Itsuka:' Whoa, easy Tohka. We've never met the Titans. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh, you're gonna love the Teen Titans, they're the coolest. *'Ash Ketchum:' I'll go too. *'Brock:' Me too. *'Misty:' So will I. *'Serena:' Come me and Fennekin in too. *'Fennekin:' Fennekin. *'Lincoln:' Sign us up. * Ducky: Hooray! * Cera: Alright! Let's go! * Daphne Blake: We gotta let Shaggy and Scooby know. * Tino Tonitini: Come on you two. We're going to visit the Teen Titans (Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and then gets scared as the scene fades) Meeting Terra (The sun gradually brightening against a black screen. When the view is fully illuminated, we see a rocky landscape, with outcroppings on either side of a broad canyon. It is not long after sunrise. Tilt down slightly to an overhead view of a large scorpion racing toward the first bend, then cut to a close-up of a young girl who runs as if trying to beat the devil in the hundred-yard dash. Seen from the shoulders down, she is very thin, with spindly arms and legs, and roughly the same age as the Titans. Her clothing consists of denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray crop top with black sleeves over this. Her hair is long, blond, and straight, and she wears thick brown leather gloves and hiking boots. This is Terra.) (The camera shifts to frame all of her from behind; this shot reveals that she is heading toward the shore of Jump City Bay and Titans Tower. A butterfly-shaped hair clip can now be seen over her right ear. She turns to look over her shoulder as the pursuer's shadow falls over her, revealing large, light blue eyes that broadcast her fear quite clearly. The scorpion has nearly closed the gap and works its mandibles in anticipation of a meal. As Terra charges ahead, the giant tail is lifted for a strike; it comes down inches from her and throws her off balance. She skids across the ground and rubs her head, finding that her hair clip has been knocked loose to fall nearby. As she reaches for it, that enormous stinger punches into the dirt and again just misses her; she is off and running in an instant, with the creature giving chase.) (Now she swerves to avoid an outcropping, which is destroyed by a sweep of the scorpion's claws, and vaults over a lower formation to keep ahead. She runs flat out, and the camera cuts to an overhead view and pans quickly ahead to her, then farther ahead to show a dead end not too distant. Cut to it; she stops at the wall of rock and turns to find the beast's shadow falling over her. She cowers against the sheer face as the scorpion prepares to lunge. However, it looks up instead, and the camera tilts up quickly to the ledge on one side of the canyon. Robin leaps down onto it from above. A quick flash of the sun as the camera pulls back, and the other four Titans have joined him there; Beast Boy has become a wolf.) * Robin: Titans! Go! (Before any of them can move, though, a tremor shakes the ground. Cut to Terra, whose eyes are now glowing yellow and whose mouth has assumed a cruel smile; her hair blows all around her. The rock beneath the Titans' feet begins to crack and shift, and one end of a natural bridge across the canyon breaks loose and is lifted into the air. Pan to the other side to show that end pulling free as well. Pull back to ground level; she raises her hands and groans with the effort as the slab goes higher and higher. Now her hands are glowing as well: this is her own particular superpower at work. Finally, she brings them down, and the rock drops squarely on top of the scorpion to crush it flat. One final tail spasm and scream of pain, and the thing falls silent.) (Terra placidly pushes the hair back from the right side of her face, where it has fallen forward due to the lost clip. Starfire looks down from her midair viewpoint confusedly.) * Starfire: She was not in trouble. (Pull back to frame Cyborg and Raven.) * Cyborg: She was leading it into a trap! (Pan to Robin.) * Robin: Question is... (Beast Boy takes human form.) * Beast Boy: (awestruck) ...Who is she? (Long overhead shot of Cyborg and Beast Boy; tilt up to a dark fissure in the side of the rock face behind them. Slade steps out of this and looks down on the scene. He has replaced the mask and armor that were damaged at the end of "Apprentice.") * Slade: (to himself) Don't get too attached, my young friend. (His perspective of Terra on the end of this, then cut to a close-up of her.) * Slade: (from o.c.) I saw her first. (The opening credits roll) (Then we go to Tino and his friends) *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, here we are guys. Jump City *- *- *- *- *- *'Serena:' Say, Littlefoot. I'm a little confused about something. *'Littlefoot:' Like what, Andrea? *'Serena:' Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way, but shouldn't dinosaurs like you suppose to be extinct? *'Cera:' What?! *'Misty:' What our friend was trying to say is that if dinosaurs no longer exist. Huh, Serena? *'Serena:' Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to say. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well Littlefoot and his friends have got a cave called Time Cave that leads to their home called The Great Valley. *'Lincoln Loud:' That's right. And they always travel back here with us or we go visit them in their homeworld. *'Princess Nella:' You told us that before, right Tino? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, Nella, the others and I went over there, even though Twilight already meet Littlefoot and his friends. *'Serena:' The Cave? I'm must have a look at that cave when Fennekin and I get the chance. it must be like a time machine! *'Cera:' Well thanks for that information, Captain Obvious! *'Littlefoot:' Don't be mean. *'Cera:' Why we have to bring let this girl come along? *'Kotori:' Because, she's our friend, Cera. Isn't it obvious *'Carver:' Kotori does have a point. *- *- *- *'Fred Jones:' Can’t you just her a chance of this adventure, Cera. *'Brock:' Yeah, come on Cera. Give Serena and Fennekin a chance, okay? *- *- *- *'Cera:' Aw, alright fine. *- *- *- *- *'Sci-Twi:' I'm getting the feeling that Fennekin and Cera are not gonna get along so well. *'Big G:' Tell me, something that I don't know. ??? Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They're already here in the city in a sewer. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't got our paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: Are you out of your minds?! We can't call the boss and tell him that we still ain't got Tino or his friends for him! We can't call the boss, until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps Slade should knows about this. * James: Hey, look. That girl and a Fennekin are with them. (They spotted Serena and Fennekin) * All three: Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clowns, immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket as arrived at Adagio and the rest of the villains are) * Meowth: Uh, hello everyone. * Zoycite: You're late. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *'Goldar:' By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Serena. This Serena could be one who was with Ash Ketchum when he defeated us. *'Megan:' That girl again?! *'Zoycite:' What?! *'Lord Zedd:' Serena?! (growls) What is she doing there for?! *'Meowth:' For an adventure with her friends. *'Lord Zedd:' When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said ???! *'Dr. Facilier:' Then, I guess we should destroy them. *'Adagio Dazzle:' But first we need a plan. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sonata Dusk:' Then we can get lunch afterthought, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle:' Just follow my lead. *'Aria Blaze:' Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle:' MY lead! ???/Terra runs away * Terra: You told him?! * Beast Boy: I didn't. * Terra: You promised! You lied to me! You lied! (She runs off. Letterbox, top third of the screen: all six teens are visible only as small silhouettes against a blue background. Terra continues her headlong dash away from the Titans; after she is gone, the view shifts back to them in fullscreen.) * Beast Boy: (running after her) Terra, no! Wait! Playing Volleyball/Terra Returns ??? ??? ??? * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (???) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (???) * Lor McQuarrie: (in Korra's voice) Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, ???. I'm so scared. (leaves) Beast Boy learns the truth about Terra Terra's commitment to the Villains * Slade: You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes. But all that is behind you, isn't it? * Terra: Yes. * Slade: You belong to us now...don't you? * Terra: I do. * Lord Zedd: Do you swear to serve us and only us? * Terra: I will. * Malachite: Will you obey our every command? * Terra: I will. * Hun: Will you fight at our side forever? * Terra: I will. * Slade: And will you destroy the Teen Titans? * Negaduck: That also includes Tino's friends. * Adagio Dazzle: And bring him to us, personally. * Kurumi Tokisaki: Reguardless, of what they think of you now, will you bring them all down. * Terra: I thought you'd never ask. ??? ??? ??? ??? * -Guys! Guys! Guys, where are you!!! * -Over here. * -You made it. * -Yeah, we got lucky. * -If it weren't for your friend here, we would been dead for real. * -So, I'm guessing that Terra chose her side. * -I'm afraid so. * -Wait, where's Tino? * -He...he's hurt pretty bad. Or worse, taken. * -So that's how it is then. * -I'm afraid so. * -So how should we handle her now? * Tohka Yatogami: That's the thing. There is no more handle now. * -What does that mean? * Cyborg: No more chances. * Starfire: No more trust. * Raven: And no more mercy. * Beast Boy: She's just another criminal. * Robin: And we're going to stop her. No matter what it takes. Terra's Patrol/Terra vs the Heroes * Slade: Apprentice, report. What's going on? * Terra: I don't--(sees some shocking shadow) No, I destroyed you. You are all-- * Misty: What? Dead? Annihilated? Not supposed to exist anymore? * Cera: Strange isn't it. (Terra's nemeses stand motionless in the fog.) * -What's the matter, Terra? That's not a happy face. * - Yeah, you look like you seen a ghost. * Slade: Terra, attack now! (She follows orders, smashing their position to rubble, but when the dust clears, all it reveals is a car that has been flipped upside down by the tremors. Panicking a bit, she backs up and looks left and right, that curtain of hair over her right eye swinging heavily with the motion. In the fog behind her, a large wolf-like shape races by; an instant later, two booted feet pass in front. Now Terra is really rattled, but her attention is distracted and she does not notice the big, broad human shape coming up fast to throw a punch. Cyborg catches her squarely in the back; the blow sends her down the street a bit, and as soon as she gets up, a starbolt hits her broadside.) animation goof: From now until the end of the episode, the insignia on Terra's breastplate will occasionally reverse colors. (She sits up woozily, rubbing her head, and suddenly finds the shapes of Raven and Beast Boy, back in human form, advancing from the murk. A stone column rises to carry her out of range, but another of Starfire's shots blows it apart under her feet. The caped outline of Robin leaps high and hurls a handful of grenades down at her; she raises a rock sheet to stop their explosions from reaching her, only to be flattened by Cyborg's cannon shot. Zoom in slightly on her.) * Slade: On your feet, Terra! Your suits neural interface allows me to assist you in combat, but I can only help if you get up and fight. * Lord Zedd: Do as he says or you'll feel me wrath! (Cyborg rushes at her now; with a fierce yell, she brings up many pavement chunks amid a broad vertical shaft of yellow light that surrounds her. Whatever she was planning is cut off when an enormous black hand reaches up from behind and seizes her. Raven's "soul-self" emerges entirely, carrying Terra high into the air. Close-up of the apprentice's face, whose eyes register undiluted fear and then narrow as the yellow glow starts anew. A stone spike shoots up to knock her out of the apparition's grip, and she rises on a piece of it, but the silhouette of Beast Boy, once again a wolf, streaks across and plows her away.) (Terra tumbles through the fog and lands to find that growling beast advancing toward her.) * Terra: Beast Boy, Beast Boy! Stop! Aren't you even going to talk to me? * Carver Descartes: It seems like Beast Boy has lost interest in talking * Cyborg: There's nothing left to say. * Garrett: We took into our home and treated you like our own. * Ash Ketchum: And you sided with Slade and our enemies. * Starfire: You attempted to annihilate us. * Raven: Did you think we wouldn't take it personally? * -When you sided with them, you chose your fate. * Robin: It's over, Terra! * Starfire: She seems quite scared. * Raven: Scared isn't the same as sorry. * Robin: I don't care how she feels. Terra's a dangerous criminal and she has to be stopped. * Beast Boy: She will be. I'm going to make sure of it. * Cyborg: Got a lock, she's heading east. * Slade: Where do you think you're going, young lady? * Terra: Anywhere, I was getting thrashed, I had to get-- * Slade: No! I will not tolerate failure, apprentice. I will not permit you to run away. You will stay and you will fight! And you will win! * -Come on out Terra. * -Yeah, aren't you going to finish the job. * -It seems like she won't come out. * Doesn't matter if she won't come. We'll find her either way. Ending (Fade in to a slow pan across the remains of Slade's lair. It is now totally quiet and still, and the lava has receded. The light through the stained-glass windows has gone out, and in the distance a small figure can be seen on an outcropping. Zoom in on this and dissolve to a close-up, still zooming; it is Terra, arms still spread wide, legs braced, hair blowing, but she has been turned to stone.) * Beast Boy: (voice over) Her name was Terra. (Fade to black, then in to a slow pan across a street in Jump City. It is nighttime. The fog has cleared, and neither Ternion nor any of Slade's robots are present.) * Beast Boy: (voice over) She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. (Dissolve to a sidewalk. A couple of fellows walk past the cars parked at the curb.) * Beast Boy: (voice over) She was a dangerous enemy... (Another car rolls up.) ...and a good friend. (Dissolve to the Titans walking through the remains of Slade's lair. Starfire carries a bouquet of roses.) * Beast Boy: (voice over) And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known. (During this line, they reach the stone former Titan/villain, who has been moved to an easily accessible outcropping that serves as a natural pedestal. A rectangular recess has been carved into its front face. Close-up of the feet; Starfire reaches into view and lays her flowers gently between them.) * Starfire: I shall miss you, friend. * Tino Tonitini: We will always remember you, Terra. * Raven: We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect. (Beast Boy now holds something flat.) * Robin: We'll bring her back. * Cyborg: Someday. (The one Titan who has yet to speak up here steps forward and sets his object at the edge of Terra's pedestal.) * Beast Boy: (voice breaking) I'll never forget you, Terra. (He bows his head and closes his eyes for a moment, then heads out with the others. Cut to a close-up of the petrified blonde's head and tilt down to her feet. There, below the roses, we now see his offering; a plaque, set into the recess, bearing these words.) TERRA A TEEN TITAN A TRUE FRIEND (Zoom in slightly, then dissolve to a close-up of the plaque and fade to black.)Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts